Random OneShots by Kickforeva
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: Random one-shots and stuff from KickForeva. Read and review! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story idea I had.. It's based on a dream I had so it may be kinda strange XD**

* * *

Jacks POV

I stacked up a pile of firewood next to my door. It had been two hours of the slow, monotonous work of splitting it.

I stood back up and wiped the sweat off my forehead, pushing through the screen door on my house. I walked through the living room and into the hallway with bedrooms in it.

My bed was messed up because I had gotten up early to go check my garden. I tossed the comforter back on and straightened it.

I glanced at the clock. It was 4:00. That means I have three hours before the dance. I opened the folding doors of my closet and looked through my shirts. I chose a red and black plaid button down shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

I went to the kitchen and dug through my "junk drawer." I quickly found the boot polish and took it to the deck. My newer pair of boots were by the door and I grabbed them on the way out.

I sat out on the porch polishing my boots for an hour. Once I was finished I dropped them by the door and went to the kitchen to clean up my pickings from the garden today.

I pulled the knife drawer out and got a chefs knife. I had already washed everything. I chopped up the squash and tossed the pieces into a Ziploc bag, sealed it, and placed it into the freezer.

I noticed that Brody's ice packs were still in the freezer. He'd probably want those back.

I'll tell him tonight at the dance.

Brody was my roommate but he got married to Stacy Wiseman so he moved out couple weeks ago.

I ran a hand through my hair. I was getting kinda desperate. I hadn't been in a relationship in two years.

I checked my watch to find that it was six. I hopped in the shower, combed my hair, put on my clothes and went back to the kitchen. I grabbed a can of Mt. Dew ifrom the fridge and slid my boots on under my jeans. I jumped into my silver, mud-splattered Chevy Silverado and pulled out of my driveway.

15 minutes later, I was at the dance.

I tossed the empty pop can into the receptacle (inside joke sorry haha :P listen to Red Solo Cup) and walked inside.

Donna Tobin immediately started flirting with me but I ignored her and went over to where Brody and Stacy were. I'm desperate but not desperate enough to date that.. Ugh.

"Sup man?"

Brody turned around and smiled

"Jack! Not much how bout you?"

"Same. You guys want a watermelon?"

"Sure."

"Remind me after the dance, I have a few in my truck bed."

"M'kay."

"Hey you left your ice packs in the freezer."

"That's where they went!.."

Stacy laughed.

"Yeah. Next time you guys come over you should take em. They're using precious freezer space, haha."

We talked a little while more then the DJ turned on some music. We headed to the dance floor.

I walked over to a group of people. Brody and Stacy were already dancing. I spotted someone new. I had never seen her before. She had straight, honey blonde hair and pretty brown eyes.

She went to get a drink and I followed her.

She asked for a Coke and the concession worker went to get one.

"Hey Bob, Mt. Dew too please!" I called.

The girl looked at me. Bob returned with a Coke and a Mt. Dew. I paid for both.

The girl smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm Jack Anderson." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Kim Crawford." she took my hand and shook it.

"So you're new here?" I asked as we walked back into the main dance room.

"Yeah. I just moved here."

"Cool. I've lived here for like.. Ever."

She laughed.

We sat and talked, drinking the pops for a while.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure." she said, biting her lip.

We got out onto the dance floor as the DJ turned on "Country Girl" by Luke Bryan.

"You know how to two-step, Kim?"

"Nope!"

"I'll show you."

She smiled.

I grabbed her hands. The sparks flying through my veins felt like electricity.

"Okay, one two," I said stepping forward.

"Okay."

"Now back one."

"Oh, okay, that's easy then. Let's dance!"

We finished that song, and "She's Country" by Jason Aldean.

Finally, a slow song came on. "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band. We slow danced to it then took a break from dancing.

"Want another Coke?"

"Yes please. Thanks" she grinned.

I went into the concession place and gave Bob my order.

Brody walked in as I got my drinks. "Two cans of pop? What's up with that, brochacho?"

"Uhh. They're not both for me.. And what the heck is a brochacho?!"

He laughed. "So you found a girl?"

"Yep!"

"Wanna come sit with Stacy and I?"

"Sure lemme ask Kim."

I returned with our drinks.

"Thanks."

"You wanna go sit with my best friend and his wife?"

"Sure!"

We walked over there. Our hands touched and we both blushed.

We sat down and Kim smiled at Stacy.

"Hey I'm Stacy."

"I'm her husband, Brody."

"I'm Kim."

They looked at me.

"What?" I asked putting my hands up. "Y'all already know me."

They all laughed.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, and dancing.

When it was time to go Kim texted her roommate because she needed a ride.

"You know.. I could give you a ride."

"Really? That'd be great."

"Yeah, c'mon."

I had already given Brody the watermelon, so I was set to go.

She sat in the passenger seat and looked at me as I started the truck.

"So.. Wanna exchange numbers?"

She asked, messing with her hair.

"Sure." I smiled and gave her my phone and took hers, entering my name and number. She did the same and we drove off.

Soon we pulled up at her house. I walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for the Cokes and dancing and the ride."

"No problem."

She gazed into my eyes and I was caught in hers. She suddenly leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. She blushed and bit her lip. I got kinda nervous and looked at my watch.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim."

"Maybe you will." she said with a grin then went inside. I smiled.

* * *

**That's the end! Just a one-shot I thought of! :)**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dentist**

**Jack's POV**  
Kim glared me from the passenger seat of my Chevy Malibu.  
"I don't want to go."  
"But you need to!"

"WHY!"

"For your teeth. Please, Kimmy?"  
She punched my shoulder.  
"Don't call me that."

"C'mon."

"NOOO"

"Kim."

"Fine.."  
We walked into the waiting room and the secretary looked up.  
"Kim Crawford?"

"Yep."

She sat down on a chair and I sat down next to her. I picked up a magazine and handed it to her. She looked pretty... Uhm nervous. Pretty nervous.

_'Riiiighht.'_

Shut up head voice.  
"Will you go back there with me?"  
"Of course"  
"I don't want to do this.."  
"Kim. You need your tooth pulled."  
"Jack. I don't want my tooth pulled"  
"But your mouth will stop hurting"  
"Ice cream does that too! C'mon let's go to Dairy Queen!" she grabbed my arm and tried to run out.  
The assistant lady showed up in the doorway. "Kim?"  
I stood up and pulled Kim over to her.  
"Right this way"  
Kim laid down on the chair thing as I sat down on the chair in the corner.  
The dentist and assistant entered and the assistant began to talk to Kim.  
"Are you her boyfriend? The dentist asked to make conversation.  
"Um, no. Her best friend" I blushed  
"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

"You drove her here?"  
"Yeah, she's pretty nervous."  
"Well, it'll be painless because she's going to use Nitrous Oxide, laughing gas."  
"Oh, good."  
The assistant finished and left and the dentist went to hook up the Nitrous.  
Kim had a worried expression on her face so I scooted closer.  
"What's wrong, Kim?"

"Nervous."

"Don't be. I've had teeth pulled before and it doesn't hurt."  
"What it does?"  
"The dentist is hooking up laughing gas for you so you'll relax."

"Kay."

The dentist re-entered and went over to Kim. The laughing gas slowly kicked in and she calmed down.  
I looked away and read Sports Illustrated so I wouldn't see the blood.  
After the surgery, Kim sat there for a while, then she got up so we could leave.  
She was pretty effected by the laughing gas, and I was resisting a huge temptation to laugh. She thought that she was a chipmunk because her face felt swollen and then she thought that she lost her tail and almost cried. That hurt though. I didn't want her to cry. Especially in a public place, because she would hate it if anyone saw.  
It was probably time to go.  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to balance her while we walked to my car.  
_'Right, BALANCE. That's all.'_  
Mind voice? Shut up!  
We pulled up to her house and I walked her inside. Suddenly she tripped, landing on me and knocking us both to the floor, me landing on the floor and her on top of me. I stared into her hypnotizing brown eyes and she suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me, hard.  
My eyes widened. _'Just kiss her back, you idiot.'_ Huh. Maybe my mental voice does help sometimes.  
I kissed her back for a few minutes.  
She pulled away and smiled, laying her head on my chest.  
"I like the dentist"  
"Me too."

**That's all! :) Review PLEASE **  
**You guys rock!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

Locked In?!

Short story that my brain decided to give me at midnight.. I had to write it or I'd forget :) Enjoy!

Kim's POV  
I attacked the dummy and, after a few heavy blows. knocked it over. I walked to the bench to grab my water bottle and sat down next to Jack. He smirked.  
"Give me my water bottle back, butthead."  
"Ouch, Kimmy, that stings!" he said, clutching the front of his Gi in moch shock.  
I punched him in the shoulder. "Give it, Anderson."  
"Fine.." he sighed and handed it to me.  
I happily took a sip.  
"Where's Rudy?" I hadn't seen him leave.  
"He said he had to get home, something about Tip-Tip not liking the snow."

"Oh.."

"He gave me the keys, so we can stay and practice."  
I glanced out the window, to see that the fluffy flakes were quickly falling and gathering on the concrete.  
Jack caught my gaze and looked over as well.  
"I love snow."  
"Me too."  
I got up to go train and hit the dummy once or twice. Jack evilly laughed and ran away with my water bottle. I turned around to see a glimpse of brown skater hair rounding the corner into the boys locker room.  
I followed him angrily and opened the door.  
Oh my gym socks I was NOT expecting that smell. I quickly shut the door before I lost my lunch.  
I went to the window to look out and noticed that the snow was getting pretty high.  
I tried to open one of the dojo doors, with no success. Jack walked out of the locker room. I noted that he didn't have my water bottle. Greeaat. Now I have to burn that.  
"Hey Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Did you lock the door?"  
"No, not yet. Why?"  
"Well. We have an issue.. We might e locked in."  
Jack paled and ran to my side to push on the door. I suddenly realized that it was frozen shut and someone would have to come get us.  
I pulled out my phone to call my mom and I saw Jack dialing Rudy's phone number.  
We both called, resulting in two people.. That couldn't come because the roads were blocked until tomorrow. I looked at Jack.  
"Guess we're sleeping here tonight, then, Kimmy."  
"Don't call me Kimmy and yes, it does seem that way, Captain Obvious."  
Jack laughed and went to the storage closet, pulling out Rudy's "Explorer Scout Gear"  
He handed me a sleeping bag and pillow and set the LED lantern in the middle of the floor.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Then go get food."  
"Pwease Jack?"

"...Fine.."

He went to kick the vending machine and brought back some nacho nuggets and beef jerky.  
"Thank you Jackie!"  
He growled.  
I laughed "Hey you called me Kimmy"  
"True, true."  
We laid in the bags, propped up on our elbows and Jack pulled out a deck of cards and a spoon from the "Explorer Scout Gear"  
We had finished one round when the power went off. Luckily we had cranked up the heat before and warmed the whole dojo up so in case it did, we wouldn't freeze.  
We tossed the cards away and started to talk. Suddenly it got awkward.  
"So who do you like, Kimmy?"  
"Umm.." I began to blush. I could feel the fire on my cheeks.  
Jack stared at me. "Uhmwellyouseeitskindayou."

"What?"

"YOU. Alright?"  
He stared at me. "You're kidding"  
"Nevermind forget I said that, it's just going to ruin outlet friendsh-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I kissed back, naturally, and after a minute or two we pulled away.  
"I like you too."

A few hours later, the power kicked back on and I fell asleep. Right before I was completely out, I felt Jack softly kiss my forehead.  
"Goodnight, Kimmy"

I'll punch him for that in the morning.

That's it! Hope y'all liked it! :)  
-B


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kickin' It. I mean that would be swasome but.. I'm kinda 14 soo.. Yeah XD

By the way, all you people that are also having problems, any luck communicating with Jenny or someone? That can fix the page issues? Man. I'm depressed! I need to talk to people lol!

The teenaged Latino ran his fingers through his dark locks and sighed. Pulling his books out of his locker he turned to find a smiling Kelsey Vargas.  
"Hey babe" she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey beautiful" he replied, lacing his fingers through hers and taking her books. They began to walk down the hallway to their next class.  
She noticed his aggravated expression. "What's wrong, Jer-bear?"  
He smiled at his nickname but he quickly frowned again.  
"The stubborn lovebirds.."  
Kelsey's eyebrows knitted together and her annoyance was clear on her face.  
"What this time?"  
"Brad asked Kim out, Jack got his panties in a knot, and asked out STACY WISEMAN. Seriously Jack?"  
Kelsey growled. "Why can't they just admit that they're in love already?"  
"I don't know, but so far it is no bueno, niña."  
Kelsey laughed. She understood what he was saying because they had been together so long. She spun the ring on her finger, her anniversary present from Jerry. They had gone out to Olive Garden a few days earlier for their one year anniversary.  
Her train of thought was interrupted when the familiar pair of lips pressed against her temple.  
"Bye, see you next hour."  
"Bye Jer-Bear"

The fiery blonde tapped her pencil against her history book. She was MAD. Brad had asked her out, AGAIN, and she had said no, of course. She liked Jack, so why date a stupid jock that would treat her like dirt if she could date a cute, sweet, funny, talented, strong, brunette guy?  
A note hit her hand and momentarily stopped the tapping. She slid it under her book and opened it. It was from Kelsey.  
"So what's the deal with you and Brad? And Jack and Stacy?"  
Kim angrily crumpled up the piece of paper and stabbed it with her pencil.  
She was mad about the Brad thing but hearing about Stacy and Jack made her even more mad. She glanced up at the teacher, glared at Kelsey, mouthed a "tell you later" and began to stare at Jack.

The brunette was annoyed. He just asked Stacy out to make Kim jealous since she OBVIOUSLY has a crush on him. But to his luck, Stacy said yes and he had to either dump her or date her. He scribbled on the paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing notes but ended up drawing Kim. A dark blush formed on his face. He shut his notebook and stared at the clock. Wrong. He looked at his watch. Correct time. The bell rang and he jumped up, hot on Kim's heels.  
"Kim, talk to me"

"..."

"Please, Kimmy?"

"..."

She left for her next class, leaving a hurt and confused Jack standing in the hallway.

The Latino looked at his girlfriend and sighed.  
"We have to make Kick happen"

"Se"

Kelsey and Jerry walked into the lunch room together to see if anything was edible today. Marge quickly warned them about the meatloaf and told them to get pizza instead. Jerry obeyed, he had to be ALIVE to make Kick happen. Kim was sitting with Milton and Julie. Grace had just sat down to wait for Eddie. The African American boy was so oblivious to her huge crush on him. Jerry pulled out a chair for Kelsey and then got one for himself. "Sup guys?"  
They all said hi, except Kim who was angrily stabbing a corn dog.  
"Woah niña. Chill."  
She glared at him. Kelsey and Grace looked at her sympathetically.  
Soon Jack joined the group and sat down next to Kim. She picked up her tray and left.

Jack put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure why she wouldn't talk to him.  
"Why is she avoiding me?"  
The rest of the crew gave him a "Really?" look.  
"What? I don't know."  
"Jack. You REALLY have NO CLUE what's wrong with her?" Kelsey asked, annoyed.  
"No. I don't. Care to explain?"  
"She's JEALOUS." Jerry answered.  
Kelsey nodded.

"Jealous..?"

Grace facepalmed.  
I stared at her confusededly. (I made that up XD)  
"You and Stacy you dweeb."  
"But.. Why?"  
"Have you not noticed the fact that KIM LIKES YOU BACK?!"  
I was utterly shocked. Kim likes me? "I need to fix this." I said, quickly rising from the table.

Kim leaned against the library wall and slid down into a sitting position. And then she cried. Tears streamed down her face, all she could think about was Jack. Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Kim!" "Kim!"  
The library door opened and shut. She slid behind a bookshelf. Jack appeared and looked around then sat down at a table. He laid is head in his arms and began to mutter to himself.  
"I'm such an idiot."  
Kim slowly slid out from behind the bookshelf and silently walked toward the table, sitting down across from him.  
He looked up. "K-Kim?"  
"Why are you an idiot?"  
"Uhm.. Cause.. Uh.." He turned a dark shade of red.  
Her chestnut eyes bored into his chocolate ones.

"Becauseilikeyouandiaskedthat dumbbuttstacyout"

Kim blushed.  
"I-I.. I like you too."  
He took her hand in his and blinked a few times.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too."  
They stood up and hugged.

"KICK PREVAILS!"  
(Cliche, I know, but I had to put it XD)

Kim and Jack turned around to find their friends cheering. They both turned pink, then looked at each other and smiled.  
Kim took Jack's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They walked back to the lunchroom, both with HUGE smiles. Stacy and Brad just glared.

The end.  
Lol. Yeah I'm tired  
XD


End file.
